Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display device with a touch screen, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device with a touch screen in which a display panel and a touch screen are connected to an external driving circuit board via a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) connector and a method of fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices of flat panel displays, which may be referred to as organic electroluminescent display devices, have high brightness and low driving voltages. In addition, because they are self-luminous, OLED display devices have excellent contrast ratios and ultra thin profile. OLED display devices have a response time of several micro seconds, and there are advantages in displaying moving images. OLED display devices have wide viewing angles and are stable under low temperatures. OLED display devices may be driven by a low voltage of direct current (DC) of 5V to 15V, so it is possible to design and manufacture driving circuits without high-voltage components.
Accordingly, OLED display devices are widely used for various applications such as televisions, monitors, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), for example.
Recently, many products have been produced and have attracted users' attentions where a touch sensor is built in portable mobile devices, PDAs, and notebooks and operation is performed according to a touch on a screen.
With these trends, OLED display devices having touch functions have been suggested and developed.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an OLED display device 5 with a touch screen according to the related art.
In FIG. 1, an OLED panel 12 includes an organic light emitting diode E and displays an image. The organic light emitting diode E includes a first electrode 47, an organic light emitting layer 55, and a second electrode 58. A touch screen 80, which includes touch electrodes 83 and 86 and senses a change in capacitance when there is a touch, is attached to a surface of the OLED panel 12 to detect the touch. The touch electrodes 83 and 86 cross each other with an insulating layer 85 therebetween.
However, the OLED display device 5 with the touch screen includes a first flexible printed circuit board (FPC) connector 99a to connect the OLED panel 12 to an external driving circuit board (not shown) and further needs a second FPC connector 99b to connect the touch screen 80 to the external driving circuit board.
Since the OLED display device 5 has two FPC connects 99a and 99b for the OLED panel 12 and the touch screen 80, component costs increase and a thickness of the OLED display device 5 increases.
In addition, to correctly connect the FPC connectors 99a and 99b with a main board, which is included in a final product such as a mobile device or a PDA, the design of the final product considers positions and lengths of connectors on the main board, which are connected to the FPC connectors 99a and 99b, respectively. Therefore, the multiple FPC connectors 99a and 99b increase constraints in designing the final product.